elemental senshi
by silver fire wolf
Summary: ... just read it and find out i'm horible at summarys
1. prouluge

Me: new story yae woot meet my co host Vapor *and Eevee walks in and switches to a human form*

Vapor: hello

Me: now I'm probably only going to say this once I don't own any game/anime/cartoons or the songs in the fic

Vapor: begin

_____

sega 1 Prologue: death before the moon kingdom's fall

_____

2,000 years ago their was a kingdom ,er two actually but were focusing on the first, known as the Silver Millennium. During that time an group of elemental warriors existed. They protected the kingdom till one fatal day.

Out side a wall a girl with long black hair, blue eyes and white skin wearing a white dress ,it wasn't like the princess of the moon's though, sighed. "bored assarishita" asked another girl that looked like her with short hair and wearing a black dress.

"yes Anei I am" said the assarishita

"well some things bound to happen" said a girl with long chocolate brown hair, the same color eyes and white skin wearing a pink dress

"don't say that kaze" said a girl that looked exactly like her in a green dress

"well you never know raikou" said another girl with short light brown hair, brown eyes with a almost unnoticeable tint of red in them, and white skin wearing a blue dress holding a book with strange symbols on it.

"Mizu do you have to be right" asked a girl with red pink hair , brown eyes, and white skin she wore a red pink dress.

"chronologically no Kanji" said Mizu

"really" asked a girl with so dark blue it was almost black hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin wearing a brown dress

"yochi" said a girl with chocolate brown hair, light brown eyes, and white skin wearing a yellow brown dress

"oh hello mokuzai" said Mizu. Then a girl with blue-black hair, grey-brown eyes, and tan-white skin wearing a green grey dress walked up.

"oh hi hagane" said Kanji the girl nodded

"well this is nice" said a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin wearing an ice blue dress ,if it weren't for the dress one would think she was a he.

"oh hello Hi…you know it's odd having our names mean our elements" said Mizu "though hi's actually means fire, ice, and light and is also a form of-" every one started to tune her out till they herd an explosion. Hey ran to it and saw the army of the dark kingdom.

"hey" yelled kanji drawing their attention

"so a little girl and her friends want to play though I can tell your no ordinary girls" hissed Beryl hen Kanji threw a fire ball at her as to prove her point (cue song)

Guitar plays in the back ground as beryl attacks them the all hi the ground hard. _**on the ground I lay motionless in pain I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_

"no I can't give up" said Kanji as she, Yochi, hagane, Mizu, raikou, Anei, hi and assarishita got up every one else had died from full force blow. _**did I fall a sleep is this all a dream wake me up I'm living a nightmare**_. The other girls looked around

"no" said raikou seeing her sisters body "no! this can't happen". _**I will not die (add echo) I will survive----**_

Kanji saw her friends and clutched her fist "how dare you" spoke Mizu who was crying a little _**I will not die I'll wait here for you I feel alive when you beside me**_.

"how could you" hissed hi beryl attacked again Anei stopped the blow for everyone else then fell in her sisters arms almost dead. _**I will not die I'll wait here for you in my time of dieing**_

"no" cried Assarishita "this can't happen not like this please !"

"we all knew I was descend to die after all I am darkness" said Anei before coughing up blood "just promise me this you mustn't die like this"

"I can't promise that" cried Assarishita "but I can promise hat I will hit her once"

"ok if you survive tell mom and dad I loved them" she said before dieing in her sister's arms before her sister cried. _**on this bed I lay losing every thing I can see my life passing me by was it all to much or just not enough wake me up I'm living a nightmare**_

Assarishita remembered playing with her sister seeing other kingdoms and once playing with all the princesses. Tear streamed down her face as she stood up and summand a sword of light and a quarter staff which she laid next to her sister. Before slicing at beryl it was a small unnoticeable cut but I bleed. "that was nice" said Kanji throwing another fire ball.

"so he young girl wants to play with swords" said Malachite (Kunzite for toughs who know him as such) before plunging a sword (which I believe he has) through her heart. _**I will not die (echo moment) I will survive**_

"no" she said before the sword was ripped out and she died she had die with tears dripping down her face.

_**I will not die I'll wait here for you I feel alive when you beside me**_. Kanji couldn't believe it her best friends were (mostly) dieing in front of her eyes and she didn't do anything except get mad and through fire balls. "no more" said Mizu opening her eyes she stood in front of toughs remaining beside Raikou they looked at each other and nodded. Soon lightning prevented any of the other remaining people from helping soon water and lightning shot out and slightly injured beryl and her men but it did hurt a lot. _**I will not die I'll wait here for you in my time of dieing.**_

The sound of the guitar back ground came again Jedite then killed the two girl who caused more injuries than Assarishita. Hagane then created a steel spike and slashed at him. it cut his arm a little deeply but he took the spike and jabbed it through her chest not on the heart tough. "you will be defeated" she said before dieing. _**I will not die I'll wait here for you I feel alive when you beside me**_

"basterd" spat Yochi as a small wave of earth knocked him back.

"aww little girl has a temper" said a female voice she turned to see Zoycite (really she is suppose to be a he I hate my home Country for that) before being stabbed in the gut with a sword. _**I will not die I'll wait here for you in my time of dieing**_

"you will die" she coughed (with blood) before the sword was pulled out and she died. _**I will not die I'll wait here for you I feel alive when you beside me. **_it was only hi and Kanji left kanji turned to hi.

"hi please call you sister she'll get here fast with her friends please be for we die" begged kanji hi nodded and took a breath soon the message was sent. Kanji summoned a bow and arrow and shot at them she did hit Beryl in the shoulder but didn't hurt them not enough to matter. _**I will not die I'll wait here for you in my time of dieing. **_"remember your friends" she said to hi knowing that she would pass that on to toughs who would listen she had a unease feeling.

Then Nephlite took care of her she fell dead on the ground. "kanji" whispered hi "your's and the others death shal not be in vain one of us will survive this fight" the guitar sound played before ending then an odd sound started playing. hi summoned an sword made out of ice while her other friend was a beginner she had trained longer her whole life. She pointed to the sword user in a challenge. _**I tried to kill but only brought more (so much more). **_he stepped forward and readied his sword. Their swords clanged and cut the other opponent. Hi fell down once injured greatly. _**I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. **_hi was dying but not as fast as the others she screamed. _**i'm dying (dying) praying (praying) bleeding (bleeding) and screaming. **_she stood up not willing to die with out a fight. "I'm not done yet" she said. _**am I too lost to be saved? am I too lost? **_then on a far off hill six girls appeared one looked identical to hi but wearing a gray dress. One girl had shoulder length brown hair, green-gray eyes, and white skin she wore a black dress, one had mid back long strait cut white hair, blue eyes and white skin wearing a white dress. One had long silver blue-green hair, green eyes, and white skin. One had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin she wore a cream colored dress. The last girl had red hair, red eyes and white skin wearing a blue dress. _**my god my tourniquet return to me salvation.**_

"should we stop her" asked the white haired girl

"no" said the girl that looked like hi "we wont ikioi"

"hinori this battle every one of our friends and sisters will die" said the brown haired girl

"I know Sendo I know" said Hinori she looked at the field stained with blood _**my god my tourniquet return to me salvation**_

"we will be reborn" said ikioi

"that much is easy to say" said the black haired girl

"you have to leave you reincarnation is you descendent Hanna" said ikioi the black hired girl nodded and left to earth via teleporting _**do you remember me lost for so long**_

hi was wondering why her sister was taking so long "tired little girl" asked beryl watching 'these were no ordinary girls if I remember correctly their the guardians of the gate to the moon kingdom'

"never you witch" said Hi

"time to end this" stated beryl "malachite". he nodded and did a vertical slash on her which she did not know he would do. _**will you be on the other side will you forget me **_hinori was be hinder her immediately.

"hinori kanji I need to tell you her last words they were remember your friends and sis please don't let every one die" hi said before closing her eyes hinori mentally sent the message to every one. _**i'm dying (dying) praying (praying) bleeding (bleeding) and screaming. **_the rest of the girls appeared out of no were that had not teleported to earth. _**am I too lost to be saved? am I too lost?. **_the hinori took aim at beryl.

"chingsou" said Hinori and a odd looking ball of light hit beryl who hissed then struck back. _**my god my tourniquet return to me salvation.**_ hinori was still alive but barley. _**my god my tourniquet return to me salvation.**_

Ikioi took on malachite because apparently both were good at swords. The others took on the other three. "you going to pay for killing my friends and it not going to be by my hands" said ikioi _**(return to me salvation)**_ this caused a raised eye brow before stabbing her with his sword in the stomach _**(I want to die). **_

Zoycite was having a slightly hard time with her one on one with the red haired girl. "why won't you stop this" asked the red head. _**my god my tourniquet return to me salvation.**_

"I'm not telling you" said Zoycite _**my god my tourniquet return to me salvation. **_then Zoycite shot a small beam thing at her. The red head tried to dodge but the beam hit her side near her stomach. _**my wounds cry for the grave.**_

The brown haired girl took on Jedite she now had a scythe and nobody wants to mess around with a person with a scythe on a normal bases. But this was not normal though now Jedite weaknesses were shone though. He still hit her in the stomach which hurts a lot. The girl cried as she hit the ground. _**my soul cries for deliverance.**_

The silver blue-green haired girl fought Nephlite unfortunately the girl was err not experienced at all. Nephlite did a few good punches to the stomach and shoulders. And that was all he needed. though she did kick him in the jaw pretty good. _**will i be denied?**_

Then three blast blew back the army as three girls all having long black wavy hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. One was wearing a gold dress. one a silver one. And the last a blood red dress. "you are not welcome here" said the one in a gold dress. _**Christ-tourniquet my suicide.**_

"you should leave now we represent heaven, hell, and the border in between" said the silver dressed one. _**(return to me salvation)**_

"leave now and don't try to fight us" growled the one in the blood red dress _**(return to me salvation)**_. beryl left after glaring at them she did know she couldn't kill them. but she would come back once they were dead the music played a little before ending.

"it's time" the gold dress girl said as thoughts who still lived gathered (except the girl who left). After a few minutes of humming and holding hands. the spirits of toughs who died capering and disappearing in portals thoughts who lived and fatally wounded died and their spirits did the same. The three girl left laid down as their breaths were raspy.

"we'll be gone soon" grunted the silver dressed girl

"at least we would have done a good deed" said the blood red dressed girl. The three smiled as they died as well. Their spirits did the same as all the other girls. 6 cats who watched sighed.

In the world that Hanna was in she prayed the other girls would be reborn as what they wanted to be. "please do not let them win" she said with tears.

______

Me: most depressing and bloody thing I have ever written.

Vapor*twitching*: I cant believe that so much blood so much death

Me*staring at her*: ok bye every one next ch is the real deal


	2. Chapter 1

Me: alright time for ch 1 the real deal

Vapor: this is the first found senshi right

Me: er no the exact one first found will be in a separate story ok

Vapor: ok

Me: oh and after this ch I will let people guess who the next Senshi are

____

Ch 1: the burning Phoenix the lady cybeast

____

Maylu sakura a girl with long red-pink hair that reached her shins in the braid it was in , brown eyes, and slightly sun tanned skin, she wore a pink t shirt and red jacket, a red scarf with yellow and blue tassels, black finger less fighting gloves, a black skirt and pink shorts, long red socks, and red and yellow shoes with black laces. She groaned as she got off her green colored couch. "my back still hurts from yester day" she said

_flash back Maylu walking down a street was humming when a bunch of guys jumped her. "hey little girl I herd you had some valuable data on ya" said the biggest guy assumed to be the leader._

"_why would you say that" asked Maylu in a don't take my stuff or you get hurt voice. The man walked up to her. Her eyes lowered to a glare. He __tried__ to grab her but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over with a simple tug. Then one of his loonies kicked her in to a building. Then she got mad. This part is censored so then lets see the boss and his other goons reactions and listen to the shouts of the man._

_The men had horrified looks on their faces "ahhhhh THAT'S NOT SUPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY" yelled the man as the men flinched "Gaaaa it hurts stop it stop it" the men hid from the next sight "GOD GIVE ME MURCY" then Maylu stopped and left while saying_

"_next time don't try t steal from me again" she said end flash back_

"oh ya next time I get surrounded I'm going to beat all the guys up" she said going out side out their was a boy with short chocolate colored brown hair, and also slightly sun tanned skin, he wore a black t shirt, a jungle green jacket, a scarf the same color with yellow and red and some cobalt blue tassels, a pair of black , jungle green and cobalt blue pants, and green and blue shoes that looked like you could attach roller blades on them. "Lan" said Maylu as he smiled a little bit goofily. "…we need to work on you split personality"

"aw come on Maylu" he said

Mean while on a deserted plain a shadowed over girl and the six cats watch in a portal. Each of the cats were a different color one was dark blue with green-yellow eyes it was also female her name was kirintiy . One was a blood red with deep sea blue eyes it was male and his name was dragon. One was a bright yellow cat with gold eyes to match that was female she was kitsune. she was scolding an male cat with a rusty orange fur color and black eyes he was Akki. Their was also a steel grey colored cat with green eyes watching this it was a girl named Nami. The last was a male reverse fur and eye colored cat of the previous his name was Saito. "well the first has been found" said the girl

"but you were the-" started dragon

"don't say it or I'll do to you what Henry does to Terriermon" said the girl

"sigh alright Aquarius" said Dragon lowering his head in defeat.

Back with Maylu and Lan…Lan yawn why he was board very very board. "man I wish some thing would happen soon" he said Maylu punched him.

"don't jinx it" she growled he gulped and nodded.

"hey guys what are you doing" asked a voice they turned around to see a girl with long hair that was Lan's hair color, her eyes were his eye color too, she had white skin, she wore a no sleeved orange hoody, a white t shirt, black skirt, a yellow pair of shorts, and orange and black versions of Lan's shoes.

"oh hey Len messing up the world boundaries again" asked Lan

"only our worlds" she said smiling.

"what are we going to do with you" asked Maylu Len just shrugged. Then their was an explosion.

"what the hell" said Len

"let's go check it out" said Lan getting up and running toward it

"but" said Len

"it's net savior business" said Maylu also running to the spot

"sigh ok" said Len now running to the spot. When the got their the saw some sort of pink-green humanoid wolf slime.

"ewwwwww who would make some thing like that" said Maylu

"I don't know" said Len just then Kirintiy walked up and rubbed against Maylu's leg. Then a man came up.

"you're the net saviors right" he asked they nodded "don't worry it was a simple malfunction with a few of our machines our navi's are fixing it now"

"oh ok" they said and then they left with Kirintiy following them.

"hey Maylu that cat is following you" said Len pointing to her Maylu turned around.

"5 4 3 2 1" Lan counted as Maylu glomped the cat

"so cute" said Maylu now holding the cat. Then some thing came to her. "I gotta go home" she said then she looked at Kirintiy "you want to come with me" she asked.

"merow" she purred happily rubbing against Maylu's cheek. She left Len and Lan alone.

"I hope Kirintiy knows what she's doing" said Len

"well all we can hope is that her sister Luna finds out about this" said Lan shaking his head. Len sighed this would be a big problem if no one could train them.

"we going to try to find Venus or Jupiter again cause I already called training under Venus" said Len

"ya but I personally think that Aquarius has her hands full with who she picked out of the two" said Lan

"aw come on I herd Mercury isn't that bad" said Len. Lan looked at her. "he's going to learn the aura isn't he" Len asked Lan just nodded. "were doomed" sighed Len. Then Lan thought of something

"why didn't you pick Uranus or Juno" asked Lan

"cause my boy friend is teaching me and if any thing I would go to Vesta's girl friend" said Len

"sigh let's hope Kirintiy is right" said Lan then the left the area.

With Maylu she was playing on the piano. Kirintiy was listening 'wow she's way better at music than her past life must have taken lessons for a long time' she though. Then Maylu started humming along with the song. 'wow she really good must be pure talent I wonder did her past life fuse with another spirit'.

A few years ago Kanji's spirit flying over a grave yard runs in to another spirit accidentally fuses with it and continues going.

Present day 'ya I'm pretty sure that's what happened' thought Kirintiy. Then Maylu stopped got up and stretched. "I'll be in the shower ok" she said Petting Kirintiy. Kirintiy purred and nodded. Maylu went into her yellow colored bath room and started getting undressed (A/N jacket shoes skirt un doing her hair ). That's when the faucet burst and a humanoid cat made of water and some slim stuff appeared Maylu screamed at the top of her lungs. Kirintiy herd this and ran in their to see Maylu in her shirt, scarf, shorts, and socks.

"Maylu" said Kirintiy

"talking cat wait…never mind just I need help" said Maylu. Kirintiy did a back flip producing a pink and red broach shaped like a heart. She tosses it to Maylu. "wa-" started Maylu

"quick say fire elemental make up" said Kirintiy. Maylu nodded, though curious that Kirintiy knew how to talk probably something about the gold mark on her four head.

"fire Elemental MAKE UP" said Maylu holding the broach up in the air after opening it on instinct. She put her hand on the bottom of it and then moved her hand down with fire following it. Ht fire covered her body and formed an out fit shape. First the fire on her legs diapered to reveal pink sailor boots with a fire design on them. Then the fire on her arms diapered to reveal long pink gloves with the same design on them. Next was the fire on her body to show a black version of the normal white parts of the sailor outfit with a skirt, caller, and ribbon design the same as the boots and gloves, the sleeves were long flowing and a transparent pink. The tiara on her four head was a silvery pink color and some how resembled a fire the gem in it was pink and looked like a small fire. She still had the scarf but it now adapted the same style as the pink parts of the outfit. She was now equipped with a bow and quiver that were black. The broach was put on her chest ribbon as a small fire thing appeared a tiny bit above the skirt. "what the" said Maylu

"in this form you now known as sailor Phoenix" said Kirintiy

"well it fits I do have one of five cybeast in me" she said

"the only female right" asked Kirintiy Phoenix nodded. "all right now fight that thing" said kirintiy the noticed it was trashing the bathroom not paying attention to them.

Then they herd an attack "Aquarius flood" said the same unknown female voice from before. The turned to see a girl with short light brown hair, brown eyes with an all most unnoticable tint of red , and white skin in an out fit like Maylu's only cerulean and with a water design, and her tiara seemed more like water, and instead of fire shaped things she had tear shaped things also her boots and gloves were smaller and she had a pair of yellow goggles that had blue tinted lenses on them. "hello Sailor Phoenix I'm Sailor Aquarius" she said then Maylu noticed her weapon it was a black javelin with silver and blue trimming. "you need to attack it before it gets up" she said. Maylu turned to the monster then drew an pink and silver arrow from the quiver. She pulled the bow back.

"Phoenix flame" said Phoenix releasing the Arrow which hit it the monster screamed in pain as the slim disappeared and every thing was fixed. "hey tha-" started Phoenix turning around to see the other senshi had already left. Maylu was a little sad she wanted to meet who she really was. then some thing came to her. "how do I change back" she asked

"I feel like my sister brother in law and their kids" muttered Kirintiy "just focuses". Maylu did and Kirintiy left so Maylu could finish with taking her shower explanations would be later.

_______

Me: woot new ch woot

Vapor: at hmm

Me: oh right every time a senshi besides Aquarius is found I will put their and their cat if the were found by one info up

Name: Maylu sakura

Sailor of: fire

True gender: female

Fav things: hanging out with friends, playing music, stopping evil

Love life: is in love with Lan current relation boy friend girl friend

Interesting facts: is carrier of one of the two strongest cybeast falzer which ironically is the only female out of the five as well she can trans form into the beast or a navi like beast form

World: beast world

Name: Kirintiy (say like serenity with a k)

Gender: female

Family: Luna (sister), Artemis (brother in law), Diana (niece), Hermes (sorry Emma have to mention the ocs…then again this is an oc too and Nephew), Aeries (niece), Aphrodite (is that right niece)

Interesting facts: she is one of the only tow cats that actually knows Aquarius's identity


	3. Chapter 2

Me: alright new ch for elemental senshi woot

Vapor: umm apapa-chan why am I your co host

Me: oh cause three of the way in the future senshi are witches and a wizard from the pokemon world

Vapor: ok then

Me: start the ch

_____

Ch 2: the hard wood the book keeper pop star

_____

Megumi a pop star who is famous in her world she is also a book keeper. A book keeper is someone who is partners to a mamodo a type of demon. Megumi has long chocolate brown hair, light brown eyes, and white skin. Her outfits usually change day to day and today she wore a pink t shirt, a white skirt, and flip-flops. Her mamodo partner Tia has long pink hair, pink-red eyes, and white skin and on top of that she looked six, she wore a light pink dress with a wired red-brown thing on it. They were walking off a stage and meet Kiyo who they knew was sailor mercury (he is one I feel sorry for). Kiyo has short black hair, brown eyes, and white skin, and usually is seen in his school uniform, a white short sleeved shirt with a collar and pocket, a small blue tie with this wired thing on it, blue pants, and black shoes. "hey Kiyo" said Megumi

"hey Megumi" said Kiyo (and I'm very sorry if their out of character). They left soon after with another senshi following luckily his girlfriend doll was their and dragged him away. His name was Eido has long brown-red hair in a pony tail, black eyes, and white skin. He wears a light blue long sleeved shirt, a pink t shirt with a wired yellow design on it over the long sleeved one, grey pants, and purple, orange and white shoes. Eido also has a mamodo partner as does Kiyo. Kiyo's partner Zatch trailed behind kiyo and Megumi with Tia he has ear length blond hair, yellow eyes, and white skin. He fore some reson wares a dark blue dress with a white bow and gold thing on it. Hyde Eido's partner has orange hair, light blue eyes, and white skin, he wore and purple green and pink t shirt, light blue shorts, and orange and white shoes.

"you should be less perverted" said Hyde looking at his book keeper

Mean while with Maylu kirintiy had just got done explaining things minus the part about being reincarnated. "so wait your saying I'm part of a team of sailor senshi (after learning who and what they were) who's team is half cross dressers" said Maylu

"in simple terms yes" said kirintiy

"and I also have to pick one of the first group of senshi to train under and almost all of them are boys" said Maylu

"yes but mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto have already been picked" said Kirintiy

"I pick juno then" said Maylu

"…why" asked Kirintiy

"I need to learn how to use a sword and vista is a pervert and I don't want a teacher who is chronologically late to every thing." said Maylu. Kirintiy sweat dropped of course that's her reson. Kirintiy sighed at this point the only ones left would be vista and Uranus. Which she would feel sorry for them with their possible students.

"ok so know that I know that HOW AM I GOING TO GET TO OTHER WORLDS AND COMMUNICATE WITH THEM" asked/yelled Maylu

"open your broach" said Kirintiy Maylu did I had two screens in it the one on top was a normal one, the one on bottom had the kanji for fire in it, it also had two buttons a pink one on the left of the screen and a multi colored one on the right. "the pink one is to go to the other worlds which reminds me 111 is a code you need to remember" said Kirintiy.

With kitsune "why did I pull the stupid short straw why" she asked her self while looking for the wood senshi "well at least I have to look for a girl". she continued walking till she saw that Eido, Hyde, Doll, Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, and Tia were all together. 'wow lucky' thought kitsune. She followed them she noticed Kiyo and Megumi were holding hands and so were Doll and Eido. 'that's sooo adorable oooooh I picked the right one in deed it's almost too purrrfict' though kitsune who was purring. Then she ran over to Megumi and rubbed against her leg almost nobody noticed the very faint moon kingdom crest on her forehead. Kiyo did notice it though which was sort of a good thing but not exactly. Then the group with the cat following Megumi and Tia went separate ways. For the second time that day the cat rubbed against her leg.

"oh hello their" said Megumi picking up the cat. She noticed the faint crescent moon mark. "a moon cat" said Megumi.

"how the heck do you know what I am" asked Kitsune

"I know the sailor senshi" said Megumi "now tell me why you were following me" Kitsune sighed. One very long and odd explanation later. "so I'm one of the elemental senshi"

"yep and you took it better than Aquarius from my under standing" said Kitsune

"what's your name" asked Tia (I forgot she was their)

"kitsune" answered the now sweat dropping cat

"your name is fox" said Tia

"the tip of my tail was white and fox like when I was born" said Kitsune the two with her sweat dropped. That's when a monster made of slime and bricks appeared.

"what is that" yelled Tia

"a Danjio" said Kitsune before back flipping and creating a yellow transformation wand with a silver pattern on it a silver heart on top with a yellow kanji for wood on it. "now say wood elemental make up"

Megumi twirled the wand like a small baton "wood Elemental MAKE UP" she said stopping the twirling. Then the wand exploded in to what looked like willow branches and raped around her body. Then it formed a senshi outfit form. Then the wood diapered to show her in a senshi outfit like the previous senshi only with yellow and had a pattern like branches and (a part I forgot on Aquarius) had a silver heart shape broach on her chest bow. The tiara looked made of very smooth leave less silver branches and the yellow gem looked like an oval leaf. But her gloves were different they were short and black not like the others gloves and had two star like leaf shaped gems in them one each.

"alright Megumi in this form your known as sailor Ki" said kitsune "though I'm not shure I belive that's also the same energy some of the sailor senshi"

"it is" said Ki the monster who again ignored them then noticed them. Then some thing came to Ki "Ki strike" she said as the gems glowed and wooden nail like claw things appeared on the tips of her fingers before she started using some hand movements from the martial arts she knows. The monster roared in pain.

"Aquarius flood" said a voice as Aquarius appeared with Phoenix, dragon, and Kirintiy.

"wow the next elemental senshi hu I always thought wood be the last one found" said dragon before Kirintiy whacked his head.

"at hmm Phoenix finish it off before it gets up" said Kitsune the fire senshi nodded.

"phoenix flame" she said the monster was then destroyed. Then Aquarius left with dragon. Then Maylu and Megumi retransformed.

"hi I'm Megumi" said Megumi

"Maylu" said the cybeast girl (sorry bout that it's one of her nick names)

"I'm Tia' said the mamodo girl

"Kitsune is my name" said the yellow moon cat

"Kirintiy It's nice to meet you Megumi Tia" said the blue cat before kitsune did a back flip creating a watch like thing that was yellow and had a branch like design on it. When Megumi opened it. it had two screens like Maylu's broach the bottom screen had a yellow kanji for wood on it and their were five buttons four on the right one on the left. The one on the left was yellow. The ones on the right were pink, red, green, and blue.

"the yellow one is for teleporting to the worlds you need to and the others are for communication" said Kitsune "by the way remember code 111 for Maylu's world and 113 for yours"

"alright" said Megumi

"oh and next time we fight have Tia help she is after all a healing and defense based Mamodo" said Kirintiy "oh and your not allowed to tell anyone about this untill we have all the inner elementals"

"what why" asked Tia

"secrecy thing and I don't want my sister finding out" said Kirintiy "Maylu let's go home"

"alright" said Megumi and Maylu. Then Maylu and Kirintiy went home via teleportation.

"this is going to become uncomfortable" said Tia

"I know" sighed Megumi as the three then walked to Megumi's home.

______

Me: I for got how Aquarius's attack looks

Vapor: that's right

Me: well first she troughs her javelin and states the attack the javelin gets covered in water and hit's the creature and miracously comes back to her.

Vapor: ok here's the new senshi and cat

Name: Megumi Ooumi

Sailor of: wood

True gender: female

Fav things: her friends, singing (one can only assume so), and especially Kiyo

Love life: currently girl friend to Kiyo

Interesting facts: has a sisterly bond with her mamodo

World: world of mamodo battle

Name: Kitsune

Gender: female

Family: none as far as people know may be another cat's mate

Interesting facts: she is the only cat fro the moon Kingdome able to hide as a normal every day cat thanks to her fur

Me: ok if any one noticed I changed the prologues name and as soon as all the inners are found the elementals are allowed to tell and I'll also will have a intro seen but I lack a song but oh well if worse comes to worse I'll just use my favorite theme song instead of making one up

Vapor: the Japanese one right

Me: yep

Vapor: ok


	4. Chapter 3

Me: woot I'm on a roll minus the small computer problem

Vapor: small and why is this Sega 1 now

Me: well I thought about it and really I'm lazy I don't want to make separate fics for the different gropes that are connected to the elemental to come in so now this is a Sega fic and Sega 1 is the elemental senshi!?

Vapor: wow at least you not shikamaru

Me: don't compare me to that Lazy butt deer

Vapor: any way start the ch

____

Ch 3: the hard earth boy with a different kind of heart

___

Keenan crier a 15 year old boy with short messy blue-black hair that a couple locks framed his face, yellow eyes, and tan skin. He wore a yellow shirt, a wired necklace like an Indian's, red shorts (I know doesn't match) and black shoes. He was looking at the sky. "should be any second now" said Keenan "I wonder if he remembers"

"Keenan" yelled a male voice as a wired big gray hawk/owl thing with big yellow eyes and it's legs were showing and had yellow like skin he had long red claws at the end of his wings and wore a purple vest with thronging stars on it. He also had several feathers that were tipped with red on his head.

"falcomon" said Keenan getting up (A/N: and I'm sorry to any one who doesn't like digimon all that much or hates it. The story has plenty of other charters and to tell the truth I'm making the charters more mature). Akki was watching near by.

"man why did I pick one of the cross dressers why" sighed Akki then he thought of some thing . "kitsune when I get my paws on her" he growled. Then he noticed Keenan and falcomon leaving. "oh crud" he muttered before following in secret (A/N: hehe it's not a good Idea to live in a house in the forest Keenan). "dame why a forest why" asked Akki. (A/N: then again with Akki's personality maybe not).

With Keenan "falcomon did you hear any thing" asked Keenan looking back for any thing that might be following them.

"no but I'm not so sure your parents do live in a forest" said Falcomon

"your right" sighed Keenan it would be natural if he got paranoid because of this.

"so how's your family been" asked Falcomon

"good Ruka's five now and I think she may end up getting a digimon partner" said Keenan

"really" said falcomon

"that or get sucked in to another world with a different kind of creature that's all together species ends with mon" said Keenan

"for your families sack and luck you better hope it's the first one" said Falcomon

"I do but I can't help shake that odd feeling off" said Keenan falcomon looked at him ether a he was going crazy or b some thing similar would happen soon.

Mean while with Maylu, Megumi, and Tia they were at Maylu's house they had tried to contact Aquarius but it had a recording with a boy's voice this was the recording "I'm sorry I cant talk right now please wit till the rest of the inners are found and try again".

"ok so Aquarius we can assume is a boy" said Megumi

"ya and probably it's because he's a cross dresser he doesn't want us to see him" said Tia

"did you go through something similar before" asked Maylu

"yes" answered both girls

"with the sailor senshi" asked Maylu they nodded.

"and your keeping their identities from us till you can tell them all of ours" said Kirintiy

"yes" said the girls and Kitsune

"I hope the others are found soon" sighed Kirintiy

Back with Keenan he and falcomon were finally home after ten minutes of watching some one check be hind you for stalkers or other problems it can be annoying. Then a five year old girl with shortish red-brown, hair silver eyes, and white skin. She wore a pink sun dress and sandals. "big bwothw Keenan" she said

"hey Ruka" said Keenan ruffling her hair a little. Then Ruka saw Akki.

"kitty" she said picking up Akki "can we kwep him?"

"lets ask mom and dad" said Keenan

"ok big bwothw" said Ruka then the three went in the house.

"mom dad were home" said Keenan

"and I found a boy Kitty" said Ruka the rest the criers looked at her and saw she told the truth after Keenan nodded.

"I'm going up stares" said Keenan going up falcomon Ruka and Falcomon followed. They went into Keenan's room which was square for lock of a better word maybe rectangular. The room's color was purple and back. In the center was a table with school stuff on it. Across from the door was the window. On the left wall was his boomerang next to a poster with a band on it. it was also the wall his dresser was. On the right which is the wall his bed was next to had a guitar hanging on it. Next to a picture of a girl that falcomon knows al to well.

"is that Kristy" asked Falcomon Keenan blushed.

"that's none of your concern" said Keenan still blushing. Then Falcomon herd something it sounded like metal. Then he tackled Keenan as something tried to attack them. They turned around to see a monster made of slime and… lamps?

"what the hell" said Falcomon sweat roping

"are toughs lamps" asked Akki

"talking Kitty" said Ruka. Keenan stared at the cat I mean it was a cat a friggin cat. Then said cat did a back flip producing a red version of Megumi's wand with the kanji for earth on it. He also produced the watch.

"Keenan grab it and we should get the hell outa here" said Akki during the time they were talking falcomon had been fighting. Keenan grabbed the wand and watch. Ruka grabbed Akki and his boomerang.

"falcomon come on we gotta get out of here" said Keenan as he opened his window. Ruka followed carrying Akki. Falcomon through thronging stars at the creature and flew out the window. They ran deep in the forest which I should have mentioned was on a mountain. When they stopped.

"Keenan that was a wot of wunning" said Ruka

"trust me they'll be worst times" said Keenan

"ok Keenan I would prepare your self for shocking news that may be very unbelievable" said Akki

"just tell me" said Keenan

One explanation that Akki described later. Falcomon was laughing Keenan was twitching and Ruka "what a cwoss dwessew" asked Ruka

"ether a boy who dresses like a girl or a girl that dresses like a boy" said Keenan

"oh so big bwothw Keenan will have to cwoss dwess" asked Ruka

"yes" said Keenan 'she's the only one taking this well' he thought. That's when the monster attacked.

"Keenan quick say earth elemental make up" said Akki as falcomon went and attacked the monster.

Keenan sighed and twirled the wand like megumi did "earth elemental MAKE UP" when Keenan stopped twirling a pulse of earth went around him making his body more…feminine then like before the wand exploded only in earth. It took the shape of the senshi suit. When it diapered it showed the senshi suit was red with a pattern that imitated sand her tiara some how gave the impression of stone that was silver with the gems being red and well they looked like the things on the rock traps from pokemon d/p/p. she still had the necklace and the boomerang (which was mainly red with white straps and if you straitened it out it was the length on a short sword and probably wider) be came mainly black with red straps. When the `transformation ended Keenan Screamed so loud the current enemy of the sailor senshi could hear hi…er her.

"I'm a girl a friggin girl" he said

"you knew this would happen" said Akki as falcomon even though fighting laughed. Keenan blushed why he had a chest the size of Sakaki's and he just reminded that he knew.

"that doesn't stop the reaction" he countered

"point I doesn't but it should have lessened the reaction" said Akki

"It did I would have screamed louder and more high pitched" said Keenan

"ok any way in this form your known as sailor chi" said Akki that's when falcomon got hit into a tree.

"falcomon" shouted Chi

"um chi do something" said Akki that's when chi smirked and through the large boomerang at the monster it hit it and pushed it through a couple trees it was a very hard boomerang. But the monster got back up and started Attacking chi.

Men while Maylu, Megumi, Tia, and Aquarius who was transformed already. "why are we at the base of a mountain with a forest" asked Maylu

"why is Aquarius already transformed" asked Tia

"that's not important right now what is that were late in helping the new senshi" said Aquarius

"aright" sighed Megumi and Maylu "fire/wood elemental MAKE UP" they transformed.

"let's go find that new senshi" said Phoenix the others nodded. Then they ran in the forest toward the area were the fight was.

With Chi "owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww my head is way hit" said Chi

"that's not wall that was hit" said Ruka looking at her brothers many and bleeding injuries.

"what am I going to do" said Chi who was in a lot of pain her forehead was bleeding as well as the back of her left leg and her right side. Every other injury was just scratches and bruises. Then her attack came to her. She stood up which cases a gush of blood coming out of her wounds. She then took her boomerang and held it in front of her. "chi hurting" she sain thronging the boomerang it spun toward the monster on the side and it gathered ground rocks and some grass around it while her injuries healed with each bit of earth gathered before it hit the monster. That's when the other senshi appeared.

"wow" said Phoenix

"hu chi I really thought it be another true girl but I'm thankful" said Aquarius

"umm shouldn't we help" asked Ki seeing not all of chi's wounds haven't healed and she was still bleeding a little.

"ya" answered the other two

"good Ki strike" said Ki

"Aquarius flood" said Aquarius

"Saifogeo" said Ki a floating sword was crated it stabbed chi and spun healing her.

"wow cool" said Phoenix "phoenix Flame" the monster was then destroyed. Then Aquarius left and the others detransformed.

"so that's why aqua (a nick name for Aquarius) was relieved" said Maylu

"who are you" asked Keenan

"Maylu sakura also sailor Phoenix" said Maylu

"megumi Ooumi" said Megumi

"Tia" said Tia

"I'm Keenan Crier" said Keenan

"falcomon" said Falcomon

"I'm Wuka cwew" said Ruka

"I'm Akki" said Akki

"um what did she say" asked Tia

"she's Ruka Crier" said Keenan "she's my Little sister"

"oh boy" said Maylu "kirintiy is going to chew me out"

"umm Keenan we should get home" said Falcomon

"gaaa" said Keenan before grabbing Ruka and Akki and hopping on falcomon who flew away then.

"well this was odd" said Tia

"yep let's go home" said Maylu the other two nodded and in a flash of pink and yellow light the left.

______

Me: wow I think this is a short ch

Vapor: well next ch Megumi and Keenan pick the senshi they want to train under

Me: and we finally see Aquarius's identity woot

Vapor: now the new senshi and cat info

Name: Keenan Crier

Sailor of: earth

True gender: male

Fav things: humans with good hearts, his digimon partner who is like a brother to him, his family

Love life: has a crush on a girl named Kristy more information is needed

Interesting facts: he grew up fore ten years in the digital world 'has a heart of a digimon' as and mucurymon said

World: data squad/savers world

Name: Akki

Gender: Male

Family: none but clams Kitsune is his mate

Interesting facts: he has an very odd split personality disorder


	5. Chapter 4

Me: woot next ch woot

Vapor:… so Aquarius will be revealed

Me: yep but of course only the readers us and the outers will know

Vapor: what about one of the two steel senshi

Me: he's keeping his mouth shut or else

___

Ch 4: teachers and vampires????

___

Takato Matsuki he was a boy who was entering his teens. He had messy light brown hair, brown eyes with an almost unnoticeable tint of red, and white skin. Her wore a blue t shirt hoody, grey pants, yellow wrist bands, and green and white shoes. He also had yellow goggles with blue tinted lenses on his head. He was staring at the sky "steel Henry and a girl why did it have to be one of my friends why did it have to be the one who would freak out" sighed Takato

"hi Takato" said dragon's voice from behind him he jumped and turned around.

"don't do that" growled Takato

"aww is the vampire mad" asked a voice Takato turned to see a girl with red hair, cat ears, a cat tail, tan skin, and pink eyes. She wore a red dress that was a little skimpy but not much and it showed the wired mark on her right arm. For some reson she wore blue shoes.

"blue shoes with a red dress Sailiy (pronounced cali)" asked Takato

"aww come on aqua it's cute" said Sailiy

"you know your boss is mentoring you" said Takato

"one time and every time I have a mission he monitors me" she yelled. Takato sweat dropped why this was the elementals senshi enemy's second strongest general.

"err shouldn't we be fighting or some thing" asked Takato

"nope you know it's wired night hasn't figured out your identity yet" she said Takato's sweat drop grew more. "any way by" she said tossing some slime on a near by fence. It shape shifted into a monster. "bye bye" said Sailiy as she teleported away.

"she always does this on missions" he sighed before he twirled the wand "water elemental MAKE UP" he stopped and a pulse of water making his body more feminine before the wand exploded into water and raped around her body forming the senshi suit before it went off her and formed her javelin. "well they'll at least know my world" she sighed.

With the others "ok today Keenan and Megumi need to pick a teacher and since Megumi personally knows the senshi she um gets to have more than one" said a very beaten up Kirintiy

"Tia beat you up didn't she" asked Maylu

"yes" cried Kirintiy

"their their" said Maylu comforting her now.

"who all was picked" asked Keenan

"mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Juno" said Kirintiy

"I'll train under Uranus" said Keenan 'better to have a late teacher than a perverted one' he thought.

"ok now megumi" said Kirintiy

"Galaxia" she said

"very well then" said kitsune "now why are the watches glowing"

"Aquarius made them to were they would glow if one of the senshi of our group transformed" said Kirintiy

"and for knowing another senshi has been found" asked Akki

"it beeps" said Kirintiy

"ok then" said Akki

"let's go" said Maylu she opened her broach and pushed the pink button a holographic screen appeared and the code 112 appeared also. She pushed a button that said Enter. In a flash of pink light they teleported to Aquarius's world. Were they saw her fighting a monster. They looked at each other and nodded.

"fire elemental"

"wood elemental"

"earth elemental"

"MAKE UP"

"we'd better hurry" said Chi

"umm Keenan did you forget you need to be hurt for your attack to work" said Falcomon (who shall be with Chi/Keenan through out the fic)

"then we'd better fight" said Tia. Aquarius saw them.

"Aquarius Flood" said Aquarius finally able to attack because of the monster's attention was drawn away from her.

"Ki strike" said Ki after getting close to the monster

"I can't believe this" said Chi as she through her boomerang which surprisingly hurt the monster.

"Phoenix flame" said Phoenix

The monster screamed "the black kingdom shall rise" as it died.

"the black kingdom" asked Maylu

"our enemy didn't Kirintiy tell you this" asked Aquarius they shook their heads no. "ask her about it then" then Aquarius left.

"let's go home" said Maylu after transforming back. They nodded and did in flashes of light their respective colors.

Mean while in an unknown place "so now the other senshi know who we are hehe well I hope they can find steel before we do" said a man.

________

Me: well that was good

Vapor: now

Me: now

Vapor: finally

Name: Takato Matsuki

Sailor of: water

True gender: male

Fav things: friends, family, making bread

Love life: is boyfriend to a girl named Jeri

Interesting facts: he is a vampire that doesn't drink blood

World: digital vampires world

Name: Dragon

Gender: Male

Family: Kirintiy is his mate

Interesting facts: he is the other cat that knows Aquarius's identity as well as has the ability to cense who the new elementals are


	6. Chapter 5

Me: new ch new ch woot woot cool

Vapor: and new senshi

Me: woot now start the ch

____

Ch 5: The first of two the same senshi the martial artist in training

____

Henry Wong a young boy also entering his teens he has short slightly messy dark blue hair, tan skin, and steel grey eyes. He wore a black t shirt, orange sleeveless vest, white wrist bands, reddish brown pants, and grey and yellow shoes. He was walking home. But he had the odd feeling he was being followed which he was by two beings. The first was Nami who was hissing at the second. The second was a young boy who had white hair, red eyes, and white skin wore all dark colors and sun glasses and had swords on his back not to mention he looked 5. "are all moon cats this protective over the sailor senshi" he asked before said moon cat mauled him.

Henry turned around to see the boy being mauled. "umm ok then" he said with a sweat drop. The two saw them and Nami went over to him and purred rubbing his leg.

"your lucky Henry Wong" said the boy Henry lowered his eyes.

"how do you know my name" asked Henry

"I know a lot about you that even you don't know" said the boy Henry's glare deepened.

"leave him alone Akken" hissed Nami

"what the hell" said Henry starring at her I mean though it is wired for him to say that. Why one of his best friends is a vampire who cross dresses (he saw it). He's a digimon tamer (but right now since the digimon problems are at the lowest possible the digimon stay home) who can do martial arts even if he's still learning. And finally he knows several other non-human or non-normal things.

"just don't stand their and stare run" yelled Nami Henry tried to comply. Akken got in his was by toughing slime at a near by pile of ash. It turned in to a creature made of fire. Henry was wide eyed.

"my life just became more crazy" sighed Henry

"oh hell ya" said Nami before back flipping and creating a green and silver wand with the kanji for steel on the heart. "were you their when Aquarius"

"yes I was and I know he wants to keep it a secret" said Henry "what's my element"

"steel" said Nami

"steel elemental MAKE UP" said Henry steel wrapped around his body and 'molded' it to be more feminine before disappearing and the wand exploded into needles that formed the senshi outfit as they hit. Then it diapered his senshi outfit had green with a silvery needle like design on the green. But he didn't have the gloves instead it was two bracer like bracelet things that were silver. The gems on the suite/tiara were small and in the shape of a needle and the tiara looked to be made of needles. Surprisingly enough he had no reaction.

"well you're the first male not to scream or grop him self when transformed" said Nami

"someone groped them selves" asked Henry with a sweat drop.

"ya" sighed Nami she looked at the monster which was getting more 'fire power'.

"we'd better stop it soon" sighed Henry

"oh one detail your sailor name is sailor Koutetsu" said Nami she notice she was picked up and they were running toward were a fire was.

"well that's good to know" said Koutetsu still running till they got to the building. The monster burst from the flames but bigger and some what dog looking.

"god this is trouble" said Aquarius appearing behind Koutetsu who turned around to she her skin paler and her eyes noticeably red with a brown tint and small fangs before her features returned to normal.

"glad to know your senshi form nukes the vamp death factor" muttered Koutetsu dodging the monster

"all but two" sighed Aquarius also dodging

"the stake and the cross" sighed Koutetsu punching it

"yep now duck" said Aquarius as something flew over them. When it stopped and hovered it showed it's self to be a Maylu sized bird like thing. It had two red wings with yellow and blue tipped wings on it's back, a pink top half besides the neck which was black, it had a black mask like thing covering it's face except the eyes which were brown and silted, it had a red helmet somewhat resembling a falcon, the bottom half was black except the boots which were red and had yellow claws on them, it also had red gauntlets with five fingers some what resembling claws. It held a bow and also had a quiver on it's back. And by body shape they could tell it was female.

"will you two get up" she asked in Maylu's voice

"Maylu" asked Aquarius confused before dodging a claw from the monster

"I'm Falzer in this and another of my forms" said May- er falzer attacking the monster "my senshi form nor fire attacks will work against this monster so Aquarius you'll have to Finnish it"

"wow" said Koutetsu dodging the monster's next attack "by the way shouldn't I have thought of an attack by now"

"sometimes they have requirements Chi needs to be injured and Phoenix needs her bow" said Aquarius slicing the monster "by the way were is every one"

"megumi's at a concert and Keenan couldn't leave Ruka alone" said Falzer "now cover your ears" the two did and falzer let out a screech that showed the sound waves it hit the monster and destroyed any near by windows. The poor monster was howling in pain…no pun intended (it is a dog monster). When Falzer stopped did the two senshi take their hands off their ears.

"what the Hell" said Henry

"we've spent to much time with Bealzamon" sighed Aquarius again striking the monster.

"you got that right" said Koutetsu before kicking the monster in the danger zone.

"ok I must restrain my self from saying something completely embarrassing" muttered Falzer with a slight giggle. Before striking the monster with a fist surrounded buy it's own pinkish fire. The monster was badly injured when some shuriken went in it then exploded. Then Chi and falcomon came from behind them.

"sorry were late" said Chi pulling out her boomerang.

"we had some tentacle difficulties" said Falcomon throwing more shrunken

"do we want to know" asked Falzer before getting hit by the Monster's tail. The others flinched.

"umm ya let's just Finnish it" said Aquarius "Aquarius flood" the monster was destroyed and all damage was repaired. Then Falzer landed and turned back to Maylu. Aquarius went to hide from the others (except the one who knew). Chi turned back to Keenan like Koutetsu turned back to Henry.

"I'm going home" sighed Henry "by the way my name's Henry Wong"

"Keenan Crier and going home is a good idea" said Keenan

"Falcomon it's a pleasure to meet you" said the digimon

"Maylu sakura" said Maylu then the three went home in flashes of light.

"I'm going home and taking a bath" said Henry "though I think I know why I didn't have and attack"

"why would that be" asked Takato papering out of no wear making Henry jump.

"you said their were two senshi of steel right" said Henry as the started walking towards Henry's house.

"ahh yes and now I see" said Takato

"though I have a question" said Henry

"and that would be" said Takato

"why is it steel in stead of metal" asked Henry

"I don't know said Takato and the cat's (note: Nami was knocked out cause Falzer landed on her my bad) only say cause it sounds better" said Takato "now I better get home this looks somewhat wrong and my parents wanted my help"

"see you later Takato" said Henry as the two boys went their separate ways. Then Henry got an odd feeling "why does it seem like I want to kill people who will possibly call me gay or write Yaio about me and Takato when were just friends (no lie people who read this fic I only support certain Yaio couples and none of them are in this fic got it)" he said while some girls were watching one snapped her fingers and the other girl glared at the first. The second girl was Jeri Takato's girl friend she had short some what light brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. Some of her hair was put in a small side pony tail, she wore an yellow shirt, green overall dress, and green and yellow shoes. The other girl is just some minor random oc.

"listen here Takato is not gay nor bi so get what ever nasty thoughts are in your head out or I'll knock you out" said Jeri

"are you Takato's girl friend" asked The girl Jeri nodded the girl smiled "I got to go" she said before leaving. Jeri glared a death glare that would make even the bravest of warriors pee them selves.

______

Me: ok odd ch right

Vapor: riiiiiiiiiiiight very odd ch

Me: any way yes there are two steel senshi and yes putting steel instead of metal sounded better in my mind

Vapor: new charter profile

Name: Henry Wong

Sailor of: metal

True gender: male

Fav things: friends, family, his teacher who is like an uncle to him

Love life: currently in a relation ship with a girl named Haley more info needed

Interesting facts: he is a boy who people usually say he's going to have a black haired girl for a daughter (this may actually be true)

World: digital vampires world

Name: Nami

Gender: female

Family: Saito is her mate and she is cousins with Artimus

Interesting facts: she has the ability to scan any ones mind to see if their evil but does not do this often due to respect of privacy

Vapor: ok next ch we'll have the last elemental and apapa-chan will finally have a title theme and end theme

Me*waving*: bye now


	7. Chapter 6

Me: dammit

Vapor: what's wrong

Me: last ch I forgot to mention Maylu still has her braid in Falzer form Dammit

Vapor: ok any thing else

Me: yep at the end of this ch it will have during out little talking thingy I will show the title sequence with the song and the end theme sequence with the song

Vapor: now start the fic

___

Ch 6: the second steel senshi a normal girl?! Ok

___

Sakaki a known girl yet has an unknown personality and love of cute things. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes ,and white skin. She was currently wearing her pink and red school uniform. She was walking to the toy store before going home. While Saito was watching her on top of some girl. The girl had bubble gum pink hair and white skin and if she was couscous we could see her eyes. She wore a pink t shirt, black half jacket, black skirt, long pink socks, pink and black shoes, she also had an red x like cross hair clip holding some of her hair up like Jeri does, and a lock with clover like diamond necklace. "man Lokori is getting worse at this" said Saito "I wonder if her amnesia is going a way".

Sakaki turned around she could have sworn she herd some thing "must have been my imagination" she said calmly. That's when Ryoga Hibaki (is that spelled right) one of the only senshi able to get lost and find him self not were he wants. He has black hair held up by a yellow head band that had black spots, white skin and, black eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, black pants, with some kind of yellow things on them and black Chinese fighting shoes.

"hey Sakaki" he said

"the tendo (is that right) dojo is that was" she said pointing in the opposite way of the door.

"thanks" he said running out the door. Sakaki sighed she knew he would get lost again.

Now back with Saito and Lokori. Lokori woke up and had bright blue eyes that were almost like Naruto's (which from reading many fics that say that his eyes would put the sky to shame). "well Saito looks like you lose" she said throwing slim on a cat shaped bush which became a monster. It ran off to the toy store to attack the new possible senshi.

"dammit Lokori" hissed the male cat before running to sane the possible senshi. Lokori watched him run off.

"I hope you get to her" she said slightly sad before teleporting away.

Back with Saito he ran fast enough he some how passed the monster. He got to the front of the store and sat down. Then Sakaki walked out. Saito followed her till the monster jumped in front.

"what" asked Sakaki shocked and fallen down

"Danjio" said Saito before back flipping producing a lighter version of Henry's wand and watch. "I know this is short term notice but *doggeding claw from monster* you are the second senshi of steel right now I need you to say steel elemental *dodge claw* make up" said Saito Sakaki, who was also dogging the claws, nodded. She grabbed the wand.

She started twirling the wand "steel elemental MAKE UP" she stopped twirling the wand which busted into needles that did what Henry's wand did. her outfit was a lighter green version of Henry's outfit. When the transformation was done Sakaki blushed. Now any sane person would know why but due to Saito not being completely sane (which will be shown) had to ask.

"why are you blushing" asked Saito confused she stared at him like all the others ,who just got their, and the monster.

"Saito you still aren't completely sane" asked Kirintiy with a sweat drop

"nope" he said happily

"good use flame cat" said Dragon. Saito's lip curled into an evil smile, before he stood up and pulled out a flame thrower.

"death to the Monsta" he said Saito before laughing crazily. Then attacking the monster.

Two minutes later "should we stop him" asked Phoenix with a sweat drop

"no it's a bad idea when he's in Crazy cat mode as he calls it" said Nami

"ok then" said Koutetsu then she turned to Sakaki "what's your senshi name"

"her senshi name is sailor Hagane" said Saito coming out of Crazy mode.

"ok now can we-" started Chi

"yes you can" said Akki the others nodded. Exactly at that time both Sakaki and Henry thought of the attack. Their bracer like bracelet things got a blade that curved over their hand.

"steel rain" they said crossing the blades (their attack will be the only one like that). Suddenly out of no were Needles flew at the monster and injured it.

"…ok were did the needles come from" asked Henry the others shrugged.

"Aquarius Flood" said Aquarius

"Ki strike"

"dammit" muttered chi for she was useless

"don't curse Phoenix fire" said Phoenix that destroyed the monster. They all detrains formed. Everyone but Henry and Sakaki stared at Aquarius who was actually Takato. not for Takato was a boy he was slightly feminine looking. Only one question came to mind.

"you expected some thing like this" asked Every one but the two steel senshi and Takato.

"ya I did" said Takato sweat dropping "and before any one ask my name's Takato Matsuki, Matsuki Takato for any one who says their name like that"

"Maylu Sakura ( Sakura Maylu)" said Maylu

"Keenan Crier (Crier Keenan)" said Keenan

"falcomon" said Falcomon Bowing

"Megumi Ooumi (Ooumi Megumi)" said Megumi

"Tia" said Tia

"Sakaki" said the newest member then Ryoga ran up to them.

"hey Sakaki" he said

"the Tendo (again is that right) dojo is that way" she said pointing behind her

"thanks" he said running the opposite way

"must be a border world" said Takato looking in the same exact book his past life had.

"border world" asked Every one else

"worlds separated by a magic border that separates them making them separate worlds yet still a similar world though this world is the border world to the world of chaos, the world of demons(Inuyasha), and probably the world of insanity (which is family guy),and the world of sinagami (Bleach), this is the world of Azumanga" said Takato still reading.

"any other boarder worlds" asked Henry

"our world is connected to the world of demons and dragons, and adventure" said Takato still reading.

"ok then" said Maylu "tomorrow will meet up at My place and Takato TAKE THAT STUPID RECORDING OF YOUR WATCH" every one nodded with a sweat drop before leaving.

______

Me: well

Vapor: that was interesting

Me: well a promise is a promise but I could not make my own theme in time *sighs* so here is the scenes if any one has a good song suggestion please tell me

Maylu, Takato, and Megumi through a cloth: their respective senshi colors off them to show them selves in senshi form. Then Keenan, Sakaki, and Henry do the same with falcomon holding some shuiken. Then they all jump back onto a cliff and the title shows. Then it switches to show Maylu playing the piano for Kirintiy, Lan, and Len. Then it Shows Henry, Takato, and Jeri walking to school with Kouji and Kouichi. Then it shows Sakaki walking to school with her friends and Link. Then it switches to Megumi at a concert. Then it shows the watches going off. Then all of them are fighting monsters in senshi form. Then it shows them looking at the Man and his generals. Then it goes black and title shows.

Vapor: o….k then odd but ok

Me: some of the charters will show up next ch Like Kouji and Kouichi and Link too the man's name will eventually be revealed and his generals are being revealed one by one

Vapor: now the end theme

Me: uhh ya were going to wait on that

Vapor: you were so busy with the star theme you forgot

Me*drops head*: yes

Vapor *sighs*: oh well here is the new senshi

Name: Sakaki

Sailor of: metal

True gender: female

Fav things: friends, family, cute things

Love life: currently none

Interesting facts: she is the most "cool" and "athletic" girl in school but she is shy and has a love of cute things

World: Azumanga world (as Takato had said)

Name: Saito

Gender: male

Family: Nami is his mate

Interesting facts:


	8. Chapter 7

Me: new ch

Vapor: and possibly an end theme

Me: start ch

____

Ch 7: Meetings and new school class mates

____

The next day at Maylu's house every one was well waiting for Takato who had to run an errand. When he arrived he had several bite marks on him. "I hope my parents never have me deliver to that house again" he said. Quick explanation Takato's parents own a bakery which is also their house and ever since becoming a vamp Takato delivers the bread when order via phone.

"umm Takato it's time for the meeting" said Maylu Takato nodded and sat down.

"since there is multiple meanings to this meeting what's the first" asked Keenan

"Sakaki and Henry's picked teachers" said Maylu

"I'm picking Pallas because I don't think I'll Keep my sanity with star healer (that's Lee right Emma?)

"I pick Ceres because I have the odd feeling I know who he really is" said Sakaki

"ok then and now megumi you may tell the senshi. As well as about this whole it's been contacted since birth that they have to train the person who picked them to train under. Sakaki go a head and confront the person you think is Ceres. also if you need to show then transform. you two also from now on will have to help them after confronting them about this. Also the training sessions will take place in senshi form and secret. also the one's not picked by you will have to meet the people they'll train in crystal Tokyo." said Kirintiy (Emma will you write the parts were these two confront them please)

"ok so who did Takato pick" asked Megumi holding her head

"mercury" said Takato

"you picked him" asked Megumi

"yes because we both have water powers…and have been groped in senshi form" said Takato. They all stared at him for the last part.

"ummm" said Maylu lost for words

"after I awakened which was three days after the chose attacked mine and Henry's home world which was at the same time our outers did but they want to only intervene when I ask them too" said Takato

"why and are they the ones who picked the others" asked Keenan and Falcomon at the same time

"in order I had to escort them due to not being transformed to the moon Kingdom and yes" said Takato "did you Know that was Creepy"

"yes" sighed Keenan "but we are as close as Brothers almost as close as twins"

"actually your closer that the twins I know" laughed Takato "and their IDENTICAL twins". the others looked at him he was good natured yet wise (he had shown this quite a few times over the communicator) he was also the leader of the Tamers (Takato and Henry's group).

"I will never get you" said Maylu

"ok next matter whether or not we should say er speeches while fighting" said Dragon

"no" said Every one but Takato and Sakaki

"I'm more or less neutral on the subject" said Takato

"same" said Sakaki

"alright then" said Kitsune. Then Takato got up.

"I gotta go got a meeting with some other people" said Takato leavening with dragon.

"we should all go" said Megumi as she, Sakaki, Keenan, and Falcomon then Left with their cats.

In the ruins of Crystal Tokyo were Lan, Len, and 3 others were waiting. "when's he going to get her" said Lan who was leaning on a wall

"soon Lan" said a little seven year old boy. He had bright blond hair which the longest part was his right bangs, blue eyes that could rival Naruto's, white skin. He wore a green hat, tunic, and under t shirt, white pants, brown boots. He had a sword with a blue handle with what looked like wings for a hilt and had three gold triangles forming a triangle in the center. The sheath was brown and he had an odd shield that had the same triangles in the same formation. He was sitting on a pillar kicking his legs.

"link's right Lan" said Len who was sitting Next to the young Boy to make sure he doesn't Fall

"who knows who long that meeting will last with who long Kirintiy can talk" said a boy he had long black hair in a pony, most of his bangs were behind a bandana that was a dark navy blue with purplish brown tiger like strips on it. His dark blue eyes were cold and hard showing he was alone for many years but were softening. He also had white skin. He wore a yellow t shirt, jacket just a shade lighter blue than his bandana with a yellow strip running from shoulder to the end of the sleeve on each side, black pants, and white and blue tennis shoes.

"wow Kouji Takato usually get here before you cause of you worlds local fire dragon" joked Lan with a slight laugh

"shut it Hikari" Growled Kouji who was leaning on a wall as well

"now Kouji" said a boy who looked a lot like him. The difference was his short hair and his clothes. He wore a blue hat with the Kanji for Darkness on it, a purple long sleeved shirt, a green over shirt t shirt vest thing, grey pants, and grey and yellow shoes. He was sitting on a fallen pillar next to his brother.

"sorry I'm late guys" said Takato walking up.

"took you long enough" said Lan and Kouji

"some times wolves are impatient no offence Link, kouichi" said Len

"no problem Len. Me and Kouichi are only half wolf remember" said Link

"ok now let's get down to business Megumi who is sailor Ki (Kouji: how original Kouichi: Kouji) is friends with the sailor senshi now I need you to remind me who you picked and pick a place to Meet here and then for Training also set up another meeting time" said Takato

"I picked Pluto and I want to actually train in the world of Mamodo battle actually" sighed Kouji "but to meet put it in the Palace"

"ok oh I'm putting you senshi names ok" said Takato the group nodded

"I picked Saturn due to err certain similarities" said Kouichi and by that it should be said here that the twins are Sailor Tomoshibi (Kouji) and sailor Kurayami (kouichi). now any one who can translate that sailor names already knows their element. For thoughts who don't Kouji's element is light Kouichi's is darkness. if ether of the two were to use their most powerful attack while the other was not around they would die. "and right here is a good spot to meet the first time and I want to train in you world's park Hut if it's ok with you Takato".

"it's fine with me" he said it should be notated that the park was a mostly deserted place. now a days it is so in their world; because of the people who moved away and that fact more people are having their kids play in the yard in their world.

"I picked Neptune" said Link

"why did you pick him" asked Lan then links blue eyes turned red with green slits before he grabbed his head.

"that's why it's getting stronger" said Link crying. It should be said Link is a new breed of werepier. And Each night he's ether forced, quite painfully I might add, into a werewolf or Vampire form with thoughts same eyes. He is also Sailor Koori the senshi of ice that is why they were confused. He had during these meetings learned to suppress it but only at the meetings.

"it hurts you and your one of the most docile people I know" sighed Kouji with sad eyes.

"link meeting place and training place" said Takato

"umm were Jupiter's past life died" said Link "and in Hyrule filed

"you want that place because of the sent" said Lan. Link could only look down as Len hugged him and Glared at Lan.

"umm ok" said Takato "Len"

"Venus just out side the palace and in his world his choice" said Len "he can bring any one he wants too"

"ok" said Takato

"Jupiter the other side of the Place and in his world his choice also" said Lan

"alright that's done" said Takato.

"well what do we have here s---ix s---ailor s-----ens----hi" said a man he had a snake like tail, and scales and a snake like tongue, his skin was pure white, his hair was the same, his eyes were red. He wore and all really dark green outfit consisting of a long sleeved shirt, pants, and shoes as well as gloves and sunglasses.

"hello Repti" said Takato with a glare

"hello creator of Megidramon" he said that caused Takato to fall on hi knees his eyes glazed over. The others glared. Link's eyes not having turned to normal was the scarcest. Kouji's eyes became yellow with black slits and wolf like. Kouichi's did the same only cat like.

"guys" said Len getting out a purple and silver wand with the Kanji for wind on it. The others nodded. And pulled out their wands too Link's was an icy green with the Kanji for ice on it. Kouji's was a white with the Kanji for light. Kouichi's was black with the Kanji for Darkness. Lan's was Cobalt blue with the Kanji for lighting. They then all started twirling the wands.

"wind Elemental"

"lightning Elemental"

"ice Elemental"

"light Elemental"

"darkness Elemental"

"MAKE UP" the said. Len's trans formation was quite simple purple wind swirled around her so fast and formed the senshi suit. When it disappear her senshi suite had a purple skirt, ribbons, gloves and a bow in her hair which was originally her head band she wore so it still had it's odd symbol. It had a pattern like pink wind on it. Her tiara was like wind surrounding a small feather shaped purple gem. Her weapon well in short it was a demon wind Shuriken.

"Repti for doing that you in for a world of hurt" said Len.

Lan's transformation was slightly different. A ring of electricity went around him making all his features except his hair became like Len's. then lightning wrapped around her body forming the suite. Then when it diapered his sailor suite well it was cobalt blue with a jungle green lightning pattern. And her headband became a bow like Len's did and her scarf did the same as Maylu's. but her gloves looked like her fighting gloves even the color. And her tiara imitated lightning striking a lightning bolt shaped Cobalt "you're a basterd" Lan growled to Repti

Link's transformation was similar only ice instead of lightning. When that ice broke her's sailor suite was an icy green with a Snow flake pattern. Her eyes were now normal. Her sword's hilt became icy blue . The sheath became trans parent to show the swords blade was now black with a silver line. Though his shoes were basically high heals and not boots oddly enough. "…" Koori didn't say any thing but she did growl.

Kouji's Transformation was slightly different. Light swirled around him making him more female like. Then the light formed the suite. Well to say Kouji had a plaid skirt, bows, boots, and gloves. The main color was white but the stripes were light blue and purple. Her bandana was now around her neck and oddly enough still the same. Her weapon is a black bladed Katana with a white handle and hilt. The tiara was well it was kind of like light which is hard to describe. The gem was just you average senshi gem but pure white. Tomoshibi all so growled at the snake man.

Kouichi's was like Kouji's only darkness. His senshi suite was similar but replace white with black, blue with grey, and purple with Gold? Her weapon was a spear, pitch fork, staff combination thing that was black with gold. "you cruel" said Kurayami.

"thank you" he said to her.

"ba-" said Lan before being cut off

"Denkou Language" said Len

"err sorry Uindo" said Denko

"you now what your boring" said Repti then he threw slime on a very big pillar. Only one word shared their thoughts.

"run" yelled Koori as the twins grabbed Takato (still in his shock stun thing) and they ran as the thing chased them

"why us" yelled the only true female of the group

"think about it later" yelled the twins the others stared at them "what"

"that's gust creepy" said Uindo

"we know" they said then they stopped and Kouji smirked.

"oh boy" said every one even Takato coming out of his Stun.

"Tomoshibi blade" she said as her blade glowed white light before swinging as the light came off.

"Kurayami shadow" said the older of the twins as the shadows around them came up and strike at it like spears. Then both collapsed and detransformed.

"grrrr" growled Kouji

"see bad idea when we do that" said Kouichi they had used this plan before and weekend them selves then.

"sigh Uindo tornado" said Uindo she threw her demon wind shuriken and a tornado surrounded it and hit the monster causing damage from both the weapon and the natural attack.

"Koori freezing" said the 7 year old senshi pulling out his sword (he's left handed) then a cold wave wrapped up the sword. she jumped and stabbed the monster that froze it then it shattered and well some damage was repaired.

"umm Takato add beware of monsters with slime on them to the notes" said Kouji out of breath.

"let's get home right now time is short " said Len

"remember the plan" said Takato they all nodded and left.

The next day in Takato's class "class today we have two new students" said the Teacher (who's name I cannot remember) "please come in". then Kouji and Kouichi walked in. "please say you names then sit behind Takato" she said

"I'm Kouji Minamoto" said Kouji slightly bowing

"I'm kouichi kimura" said Kouichi then the two boys sat behind Takato Kouichi right behind Kouji behind Kouichi.

Mean while in Sakaki's class "class we have a new student" said Miss Yukari the class perked up "you can come in now" she said then link wearing the school uniform came in. "this is Link he comes from a far away country but he won't say which I need you " she said "also he is the youngest in the class because he's 7 now don't pick on him just because of it" the class link included sweat dropped. "now go take a seat" said he nodded and sat behind Chiyo. 'It's going to be a long year' thought link

_____

Me: for any one's knowledge this will be the only time the outers fight at least till the powers arc but other wise their just watching the senshi and their 'official' appearance won't happen till Sega 2 also Emma will you please help me write the training as a side story. Also Takato wrote the coordinates of the places down.

Vapor: so no senshi profiles

Me: I made the end theme oh I still need songs

The senshi were all together sitting under a tree in civilian form. The wind blows. Then the twins, Len, Lan, and Link come and join them. Then they all stand as the cats come and they walk off.

Vapor: ok

Me: I wanted something peace full

Vapor: ok then

Me: also if any one is wondering why Neptune instead of Venus for Link's problem Lan picked before him


	9. Chapter 8

Me: ok new ch a much less exciting ch

Vapor: why

Me: no monster Attack

Vapor: um ok

Ch 8: Maylu's Problem

dream sequence Takato was standing in a black area with wired mist in front of a huge bird it looked to be a cross between a hawk and falcon it looked made of data. It's main feathers were a bright crimson red, the other feathers were blue tipped yellow or black, It's eyes were red, the strangely shaped beak and talons were yellow. Be hind it was a short haired version of Maylu and Maylu's beast form. "wha" started Takato before the bird screeched and wind made Takato cover his eyes. When he uncovered them the beast was gone.

"Toughs who are friends to the beasts calm them can you take this simple challenge child of fire and water" said a voice then four other beast appeared and looked at him. then the wind happened again and he was then over dentec in senshi form in front of monster that then attacked! End dream sequence Takato sat up in his bed in a cold sweat.

"that was all to familiar" he said referring to the dream he had were Reika fought a digimon and won with her partner. He shivered he had a feeling this is one of his prophetic dreams. which unlike some peoples don't come true right away. "I better tell the others" he sighed truly only Henry and the cats knew about his power. He wondered how they would react.

Mean while with Maylu. she was up and at the store. 'couldn't get to sleep' asked a female voice in her head. Maylu mentally nodded '…so are you going to tell the others'. 'not yet only if we have another meeting' said Maylu mentally. 'very well' said the voice. Then Maylu found what she was looking for. "never again will I go on an errand for dingo and dex" she said getting the curry mix.

The next day Maylu's broach rang kind of like a phone she sweat dropped and picked it up. Then a holographic screen with five individual screens and some sort of choice things. Takato was the first one to appeared in one of the screens. Then a very irritated and tired looking Henry was next. Then Megumi and Tia, Keenan and falcomon, and Sakaki appeared at the same time. "Ok Takato what is this about" asked a slightly grumpy Henry. Takato gave him a look that said 'I had one of thoughts dreams' and Henry seemed to node slightly.

"Takato if you want to tell us why don't we meet at your house" said Maylu

"fine by me" said Takato then they all hung up.

Later in Takato's small bed room "I'm glad there are only six of us" said Henry with a sweat drop. The others nodded in agreement then stopped.

"so why such a sudden meeting" asked Keenan

"well first off I should have told you guys but I didn't" said Takato they stared at him as he took a breath "I have dreams that allow me to see the future" (note is translated) he said so fast they couldn't catch it. Well most Henry already knew so he was use to this happening.

After every one but Henry computed what Takato said. "WHAT" yelled every one who wasn't one of the tamers.

"I can see the future" said Takato in his normal voice

"he's been able to do it since he got turned" said Henry use to this by now.

"you can not be serious" said Keenan

"you lived in your world's digital world" said Takato

"Touché" said Keenan

"well it's not unbelievable" said Maylu "but what I'll tell you might be but first Takato you dream"

After Takato told them his dream Maylu seemed a little tense from the beast description. "Maylu are you alright" asked Megumi

"t-th-that beast Takato described it's call Falzer one of the five cybeast" said Maylu

"wha-how do you know Maylu" asked Takato

"well let's see maybe I should start from the beginning" said Maylu

_flash back Maylu with short hair wearing a different outfit was walking with Lan who was also wearing a different out fit. Well actually it was more of running. "why did sciLabs call now" asked Lan slightly confused and in a whiny voice._

"_quit whining Lan" said Maylu "the faster we investigate the faster we go home and you eat curry" _

"_alright" he sighed their was no point in fighting his girlfriend_

_Soon they were at a wear house. "bout time" said a boy with white and black hair, blue eyes and white skin (his out fit is not important right now)._

"_sorry Chaud" said Lan_

"_this could have slowed the investigation down" said a boy with mint green hair, pale skin, and blue eyes (again with the outfit)_

"_Sorry Raika" said Maylu_

"_let's go Dex is only letting me have a break because of this" said a boy who was clearly African he had brown eyes and hair (again with the out fit)._

"_usually that's a good thing" said Maylu with a slight laugh._

"_not when you want to be a curry chef" said Dingo with fire in his eyes. The other sweat dropped. Then they all went in side the wear house. Then a huge net that was also heavy enough to knock them all out landed one them. End flash back_

"that's what happened before we well ended up like we are Human cybeast" said Maylu with sad eyes.

"what happened after that" asked Falcomon

"I hope it wasn't that bad" said Takato

"probably was" said Tia

"Well" said Maylu

_flash back Maylu had woken up with a lot of pain to see a mirror across from her she was in her beast form only it was a little different (again not going to describe). She screamed so loud; that if the room wasn't sound proofed it would have beaten Neo moon's scream at that moment. "wha-what happen oh this is bad" said Falzer panicked "did this happen to the others too". she tried calming her self. Then a wired pink and red lightning bolt hit her causing her to scram in pain._

_Five minutes of that later. The lightning stopped and Maylu herd the door next door breaking. She looked up as then some one open her door. It was well Lan but he looked totally different (modern armor will be described). He had a helmet with a jungle green wolf head but yellow spikes coming off it and the same black mask, a cobalt blue jumpsuit with jungle green stripes, jungle green gloves and a light blue ring on it same with the clawed boots he also had a really long whip like tail that was tail the same green as his helmet and boots and with red and yellow stripes. He also had the same kind of black gloves that Maylu has as Falzer. "L-Lan" she asked_

"_Maylu" he asked In return she nodded end flash back_

"uhh" said Maylu

"you ok" asked Takato

"a little dizzy always happens remembering this" said Maylu

"ok" said Tia

_flash back Lan or in this form he in known as greagar walked with Falzer till they herd weak banging on a door. They opened it and a very injured Chaud fell out (oddly enough his armor still looks the same with only minor adjustments same with dingo and Raika). He had well cat ears (like his hair) and tail (which was mostly black with a white tip), red helmet and red streaks of armor protecting the ears, white jumpsuit, red gloves and armor with black rings and red armor protecting his tail, he also had a sword. Raika well he looked similar to Lan just less lion like and more dark green and camouflage and he had no mask except the one only covering his mouth, he had a dark blue visor over his eyes, and a rifle on his back. Dingo looked like a light blue bald eagle version of Maylu well he also had a his Tomahawk on his back and he for some reason looked less dangerous. End flash back._

"what happened after that" asked Takato

"basically we kicked a bunch of things buts and escaped with one of our friends" said Maylu

"ahhhhh" said Takato. Then the room became filled their was a tense feeling in the air. They transformed because of this feeling.

"well it's calm" said Aquarius. Then a monster broke threw his/her wall. "Aw nuts this _always_ happens".

"always" asked most the senshi

"yes she jinxes things a lot" said Koutetsu with a sweat drop. The rest (even the monster) sweat dropped. Then the monster decided to attack. It started at least till Phoenix kicked it very hard and in to a very hard (some how) metal street.

"why is the street metal" asked Chi

"digimon attacks in our world are few now but very dangerous they destroy concrete in a mater of seconds and most stones never last Metal barely works as it is" said Aquarius and Koutetsu (alternating between the two).

"ok owww that would hurt if you fell or any thing else" said Phoenix

"it does" said the two that explained it rubbing their arms. The monster got back up.

"it doesn't want to stay down" said Hagane

"steel Rain"

"Aquarius flood"

"Ki strike"

"again I am useless"

"Phoenix fire" the monster was destroyed

"great another repair job" sighed Takato detransforming. The others followed Suite though they all had sweat drops.

"maybe we should go" said Keenan thoughts not from the world nodded and left.

Me: wow it took a long time to get this ch done right

Vapor: I'll say

Me: but the plot is thickening I thought ahead on some of the chs

Vapor: ok but what's going to happen next ch

Me: Megumi's confession

Vapor: OK


	10. Chapter 9

Me: now the next ch is here

Vapor: goodie

Me: it takes some time after the senshi meet that clone in Emma's New Lives L fic

…..

Ch 9: the Confession Sakaki and Megumi tell

…..

Megumi and Tia were walking right now they had some bandages on. they were heading to Kiyo's house. "I hope this goes well" Megumi said to her self. It had been the other elementals that helped her get the courage to finally tell them so next time that clone appeared she could transform and possibly kick his butt. She had notice Maylu was watching them though as Falzer.

With Falzer "I think she saw me" she whispered to her self not really caring she was 20 miles in the air and 30 feet behind Megumi but could still see her. All she wanted to do was kick that basterd that hurt her friend Butt. "I still can't believe that grrrr. The next thing any one new several some how empty yet important building were destroyed with every glass window in the city broken.

With Megumi and Tia "Maylu got mad" said Tia seeing every thing.

"we'll leave out Maylu's cybeast DNA for now" said Megumi with a sweat drop and looking around. They continued to the house untill they reached it. She knocked on the door. Kiyo opened it he also was bandaged up.

"Megumi what's going on" asked Kiyo

"I need to tell you something if with Eido, Zatch, and Hyde" said Megumi

Mean while with Sakaki and surprisingly Takato. They were waiting for Ryoga to appear she some how found them selves in a café called the Three Jewel's Snack Shack. "need anything" asked a girl with red hair in red clothing.

"a cup of tea please" said Sakaki

"same" said Takato "but is it ok if it has red food coloring in it"

"um sure" said the girl 'who never mind I've seen weirder foods and deadlier". Then Ryoga and Ranma walked in. Ranma had long black hair put in a pig tai, white skin and black eyes. Her wore a red fighting shirt, black fighting pant and slippers. Both boys currently in bandages. Ryoga noticed them.

"oh hey Sakaki" he said

"you know her" asked Ranma

"we meet during an incident that involves my curse" said Ryoga

"since one of you knows her why don't you join us" said Takato being polite. The two martial artist just shrugged and sat down.

"oh who are you any way" asked Ranma to Takato

"Takato Matsuki nice to meet you" said Takato

"Ranma Satome"

"Ryoga Hibiki"

"Sakaki"

"so why are you two here any way" asked Ranma

"Sakaki wanted to tell Ryoga something I just came to explore the place" said Takato

"here's you tea" said the girl putting down the tray "oh Ranma Ryoga the normal"

"yep thanks Ruby" said the two she walked off. Ranma then noticed Takato's tea which now looked like blood.

"uhh" said Ranma

"after this one incident when ever I drink some thing it has to ether be red or pink usually red though" said Takato. Two of the three stared at him. "the incident included Vampires that's all I'm going to say" said Takato knowing what they were thinking.

"umm can you tell me here" asked Ryoga

"is their any one that knows about the senshi" asked Sakaki. That made thoughts who worked in the Shack and Ryoga and Ranma, surprisingly those were the only ones their, have wide Eyes. Ruby ran closed up shop and they all sat.

"so every one hu" said Takato they nodded "Ranma is Jupiter and Ryoga is Ceres". the two nodded.

"but-" Ranma stopped when they showed them their wands.

Mean while with Kiyo, Eido, Hyde, Zatch, Megumi, and Tia. "so what-" Hyde stopped short at the wand Megumi showed them.

Meanwhile Keenan was having a nice day on his roof till "Nani" that's when Falcomon had to grab Keenan to keep him on the roof.

"I'm an Elemental senshi" the three stated.

With Sakaki "elemental senshi" asked Ranma

"were kind of like you guys but instead of being aligned with planets it's Elements but at the same time different Because our team is both boys and girls" explained Takato.

with Megumi "well that was louder than expected" said Maylu at the window.

"what the-" started Hyde

"that's Maylu the leader of the Elemental senshi also the one of fire" said Megumi

"don't say any thing" said Tia

"ok" gulped 3 of the 4 boys their

With Sakaki "ok so let me get this strait there are six inner elementals which is because there are two steel senshi and one is Sakaki and you the second in command" said Ranma to Takato

"ok wow who is the leader" asked Ruby

"A girl Named Maylu is the leader and she besides my friend Henry and Megumi has the most physical fighting experience" said Takato "she is also the most dangerous"

"hu" said the boys

"long story that we all agreed not to talk about unless needed" said Takato then a wall broke open and a sickly green slime and water monster came in. "Sakaki call the others" said Takato who looked at the senshi "your free to help us". Takato then transformed. Little to say Ryoga and Ranma weren't that surprised the people who worked their ran into the back room.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power! Make-up!" said Ranma. After he was done in his place was a tall girl with his eye and skin color but brown hair in a pony tail. A white and green Sailor senshi out fit with longer ribbons than the elementals, the ribbons being pink, and a gold tiara. But he was now a girl.

"Ceres Cosmic power Make up!" said Ryoga. His hair was then long pink and in an odd hair style which is too confusing. He got the an outfit like Ranma's but pink with a pewter colored bow on the chest and a pale pink one on back, the bows being the same length as Ranma's also, a gold tiara. He was now a girl as well. One would notice the small differences in the sleeves sides and the different barouches they wore.

"well well tis interesting" said a female voice.

"Linor" said Aquarius a glare visible in her eye. Then a young woman appeared. She had long white hair, Silvery blue eyes that looked warm surprisingly, and slightly tanned skin. She wore silver armor and held a javelin.

"what is you annoying Dark Dame" growled Dragon appearing out of nowhere

"what the heck" said a voice as Ki and Phoenix appeared with sailor Mercury ,who wore a blue version of Ranma's outfit and had short blue hair, and Sailor Vista who wore a red version of Ryoga's outfit and long red hair put in an very odd pony tail. Then a few lights appeared and disappeared revealing the other elemental senshi. Linor left the scene.

"tis truly a problem" said Linor "then I shal send my Danjio" she threw some slime at the table. It then turned into a knight monster.

"Damn you Dark Dame" yelled Dragon "Saito Fire cat". Saito then appeared with a flame thrower and various other things and attacked the monster. Soon he stopped and looked around.

"oh Frick I gota get out of here fast" he ran away as fast as a blue hedgehog from another world that wont be mentioned in this fic for a while.

"ok odd" said Chi before hitting the thing with her boomerang.

"Ki Strike"

"steel rain"

"Aquarius flood"

"Mercury Ice Wave"

"Double Elemental Punch"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo"

"Flower Chi Roar"

"phoenix Fire" and the monster was destroyed

"ok now that was good" said Aquarius turning back to Takato

"what the heck" said Eido

"ok start off Dragon is my guardian cat partner and can appear out of nowhere, Saito is Sakaki's that can't stay in her home and is only half insane unless here in Nerma then well you don't want to know, and the 'Dark Dame' as Dragon calls her is Linor a member of the group the elemental senshi are fighting" quick explained Takato before shivering.

"ok then" said The four then Takato thought of some thing and went inside went under the table got a white red and gold bag with an odd symbol on it brought it out got a box out of it and handed it to Kiyo.

"that box contains the watches that will allow you to communicate with the elemental senshi if needed and teleport you to one of the worlds you can't get to such as Keenan's, mine, and Maylu's world it also holds an item that if Sailor Pluto focuses her power's into it will remove the painful fall of the time Key" explained Takato "there are also watches for you fight capable allies if they need them and it does have a Gps and other features you watches have with the ones ours have"

"ok then"

"we should Go home Guys" said Maylu to thoughts who's world were not connected to the one they were in or from Megumi and Tia's world. They Nodded and they all left.

…..

Me: finally done ok for Jupiter's attack was Double Elemental punch Vesta's was Flaming drill Torpedo and Ceres' attack was Flower Chi Roar *faints*

Vapor: she needs to relax a lot also Emma I hope you like


	11. Chapter 10

Me: well this is what I came up with please don't kill me for the wait please

Vapor: she would like it if people would read her fic Lithiral Academy please

Me: NOT HERE

Vapor: sorry but you needed it

Me *sighs*: fine I don't own any worlds in the fic ocs and my version of Maylu and her friends I do mawahahahahahaha

Vapor: on with the fic

…..

Ch 10: Cybeast Rage Falzer's full form

…..

Maylu was Happy. Why she just got a few days off ESS duty. She currently was at the beach in a dark pink two piece swim suite. She wasn't the only one their Raika was their in green swim Trunks, Chaud in red, Dingo in Sky blue, Lan in Cobalt blue and Jungle green, Len in a dark purple and black Bikini. Their was also a boy with ear length Red-brown hair, blue eyes, and white skin. He had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He was black swim trunks and Had a Necklace with and odd Symbol on the end. He was Allen. If one were to pay attention the group also had color coded towels with their symbols. Maylu's was lighter red with a incomplete hear with a yellow triangle were it split with a yellow ring around it her Falzer Symbol, A blue V with certain spots altered to be pointes and sharp looking. Lan's was Jungle green with Cobalt blue edges, the Symbols on his were a gold circle surrounding two red blocks that were separated by a black line that ended in two triangles (one on each side), and a his Gregar symbol, which was a yellow filled in six pointed star with Sharp points. Len's towel which she was on, was black with dark purple rims had the same symbol as Lan's (the first one) and a Kaniaknif (?) with a wind pattern on it. Chaud's was red with a yin yang like symbol on it surrounded by a gold ring with out the smaller circles in the opposite colors and separated by a Zig Zag line. Raika's was Green. Dingo's was Light blue. Allen's was Gray with a Symbol that looked like a black circle that had a red scar like X on it with a white line that cut across the x diagonal and ended with a white circle surrounded by a silver ring.

"Hey Raika Dingo why didn't you bring your Symbol Towels" asked Len looking at the two.

"I don't want to broad cast to the world that I'm a target for people thank you" growled Raika

"I couldn't find mine" said Dingo laughing a little. Maylu Sweat dropped Megumi told them the Sailor Senshi's identities and personalities. Maylu could easily say each persons in her group is similar to some. She even has a list.

Maylu's Comparison list

Lan- an Smart Curry loving Version of Naruto with out being a ninja

Dingo- a curry loving cross of Sanji and Naruto with out being perverted or a ninja

Chaud- a nicer version of Sasuke who wont try and kill his friends and Again is not a ninja dose not have an older brother and is the son of a Major business owner

Raika-read Chaud's

Allen- a kind less tempermental version of Kiyo

Len- a Motherly, mature and Slightly fight hardened Ninja Girl mixed with Lan's

Maylu Sighed as she relaxed. "so good so far"

"what you brake from ESS duty" asked Len

"how-" started Maylu

"my portal Navi form had another Glitch and Sent me to Takato's world the Day he transformed He made me swear not to tell any one but the ESS I knew" explained Len

"ahhhhh I just hope this Day doesn't end like Kiyo's Days off" sighed Maylu

"Kiyo" asked Len

"One of the sailor senshi who has bad luck with is days off" said Maylu

"so I see" said Len "well unless She attacks we wont have to worry" said Len

"and then I wont have to lay low with you guys in another world" said Maylu

Mean while were ever the bad guy is "my Lord May I go to cauze chaoz" asked an albino 15 year old girl with purple eyes wearing yellow and black that made her look like a bee, with bee wings.

"yes you can Bee see if you can try collecting energy for our weapon will need it" said the mysterious man

"thank you Mazter" said The girl who left

With Maylu their were several small explosions when a monster came. It was made of blue slime stuff and sand and had octopus tentacles coming off it. "what the hell" said Lan before a tentacle grabbed him. It glowed and Lan, who was struggling, started to get weaker just a little. Of course the thing didn't expect to get hit with arrows, a tomahawk, Kaniaknifs, a wooden katana, a actual katana, and Bullets. It let Lan go.

"don't attack my Friend" growled Every one that hit it, that was Maylu (bow and arrows), Dingo (tomahawk), Len (Kaniaknifs), Allen (wooden Katana), Chaud (katana), and Raika (the gun that had the bullets). Maylu was now Falzer. Len was now in a dark purple jump suite with a skirt, had a black helmet, gloves, boots, some fish net cover part of her left leg on her jump suit, a Shuriken holder on her right leg, two demon wind shuiken hung off her hips, a Chain Scythe was rapped around her left arm, while finally she had her's and Lan's symbol on her chest.

"you're a creep" said Allen his eyes now red

"Leave or we'll use force" said Chaud now in his beast form, he will be known as Cansan like this.

"Make me and My Monzter" said Bee coming up.

"oh come on" growled Falzer

"who are you" asked Raika pointing his gun at her, he also was in his beast form, he will be known as Rokia.

"I am Bee part of the Black Kingdom" said Bee "sounds Kinda stupid" said Dingo also in beast form, he will be known as Dagger. Lan changed to his beast form Gregar.

"wait guys" said Falzer who changed back to Maylu

"what" said Every one but Len Who went up to Bee and kicked her into a near by abandoned wooden Shack.

"I'm going to regret this" Said Maylu pulling her broach out of her pink bag by her towel. "fire elemental MAKE UP". She was then sailor Phoenix.

"what the" said the boys

"wow cute" said Len

"Phoenix fire" said Phoenix. Oddly enough he monster was destroyed. But not before it sent a blue ball into the sky.

"hmmm odd" said Bee who left. Phoenix changed back.

"my my interesting" said a voice. The group turned around to see a woman with red hair, rose red eyes, and white skin, she wore a long black dress that even the sleeves caused her body to be mostly hidden the only thing not was the curves of her body, neck and head.

"you" the group growled

"oh so you remember" she said "I hope the half vamp and the warrior are taking good care of my pets"

"their not your pets" yelled Len and Allen

"we will never be" growled all thoughts with a cybeast form.

"oh we will see about that" she said before snapping her fingers. Black lightning came down everyone tried to move out of they way. But Maylu got hit. The woman smirked as she herd Maylu's scream of pain from the transformation taking place. The next thing they knew a giant Hawk like bird that was red with blue tipped feathers on it's wings, yellow curve things near her beak, red on black eyes, and white claw like talons. The woman Laughed until Falzer attacked her and destroyed a descent amount of the beach. Before half the blue orb from earlier came down on her and reverted her back to Maylu.

"You lost leave" said Len to the woman

"Damnit I'll be back for my pets" she spat disappearing

"ok Maylu explain" said Chaud crossing his arms.

"ok" sighed Maylu who explained about both the ESS and Sailor Senshi.

"wow I feel sorry for any of thoughts who have dignity" said Chaud, see nice version of Sasuke.

"I'm going to ask Megumi to take us to the Thousand Sunny" said Maylu "it's been my back up plan for a while"

"ahhhhh I see" said Lan

"sounds good" said Allen "but why"

"The Tendo's is too crazy, Ash's group always travels, Kiyo's already got enough problems with Eido freeloading off him, and I'm sorry I don't want to stay with Naruto or Sasuke really I don't not after what I herd" said Maylu "and no I was not going to Setsuna's because the room in her house"

"ok then" said Dingo putting his finger down. Maylu then called Megumi and the got dressed. Megumi got their soon

"ok ready" she asked

"yes my 2 weeks off has only started and we need to lay low please" said Maylu in her normal clothes. The rest were also in their normal clothes. Allen's normal clothes were a red t shirt, the necklace, a black pair of shorts, gray socks, and white shoes. He also had a blue back pack than was like pocket space inside of it literally.

"ok" said Megumi with a sweat drop. She them opened her watch the screen popped up and she typed in 117 then a yellow flash of light happened and they were on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Megumi talked to Luffy and the group was allowed to stay till Maylu's 2 weeks off ended. Megumi left beck to her world.

…..

Me: I think my ending here sucked like all hell

Vapor: you think really you think

Me: shut up just shut up

Vapor fine sheesh


	12. Chapter 11

Me: hey oh I have a new laptop finally also originally I was going to write what went on during Maylu's time off but decided to skip it and make it part of my side thing I'll do latter but this ch will make things interesting since it includes Senshi, other people, and mew mews from a fic I have yet to write now start the ch

…..

Ch 11: Met them the other zone's Senshi

…..

"…Wow this is wired" said A girl. She was about 15 had short slightly messy boy like purple-pink hair, a blue right eye a red left eye, and slightly tanned peach skin. She wore what looked to be the Café mew mew uniform with the main color being red the secondary being brown.

"I'll say" said Maylu

Let's rewind to earlier that day. Maylu and the others just got back from their vacation. They decided to have a meeting and Henry and Kouichi were blushing madly about some thing. "What happened to you two" asked Lan

"They got girl friends" said Keenan like it was nothing "identical Pokemon training twins named Keya and Hailey"

"Hey" said Henry as Kouichi became more embarrassed

Then and explosion happened behind them. They looked and saw a blue slime and giant battery monster. "…" said every one who was a Senshi their.

"You know I really fucking hate Karma right now" said Keenan with a growl.

"Fire"

"Water"

"Earth"

"Wood"

"Steel"

"Elemental Make up". The monster gave a sound that was a zapping sound turned into a roar like sound. It put one of it's arms forward and shocked Takato. Since Takato was the Senshi of water let's just say their was enough power to detransform him. He was now also now wrapped up by a rope made of batteries.

"Hey stop that" yelled Maylu "Phoenix fire"

"Ki strike"

"Damnit" said Sailor Chi who then threw her boomerang

"Steel Rain" this destroyed the monster. The rest of the Elemental Senshi retransformed.

"Hey Takato you ok" asked Henry

"I'm fine but this isn't" said Takato holding up his communicator/transportation device. It was sparking very badly and then several people then fell out of a portal.

"…Takato" said Henry

"…Yeah"

"Talk to Dragon" Said Henry Takato just nodded

The group of people got them selves untangled. One was the girl. The next looked like a male dark purple haired 13 year old version of her. He wore a black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. The next was a girl with mid back long black hair, purple eyes, and peach skin. She also wore the uniform only the main color was black and the secondary was dark purple. Next their was a mini 6 year old version of the second girl only with her hair up in a pony tail and her outfit being main gray and secondary pink. Next was a girl with really long pale violet hair put up into six rabbit ear buns, three on each side, with two braids flowing from them, one each and only per one set, blue eyes, and pale peach skin. She wore a purple tank top, jean skirt, midnight blue shorts, long purple socks, and midnight blue fighting slippers. The last ones were twin boys identical in every thing but their outfits. They had shoulder length green hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. The one on the left wore a white shirt, a purple jacket with a red and yellow thing on it, purple pants, a yellow belt like thing, and purple and white shoes. The other wore black in place of white and had a darker shade of purple.

"Were are we" asked the pale violet haired girl.

"Hmm maybe another Zone" said the white wearing twin.

"Oh really Pat great deduction" said the dark purple haired boy

"It's possible Arind" muttered the boy called Pat

"Whoa" said Takato wide eyed

"Who are you" asked Maylu

"Aria Taka" said the first girl

"Reni Chiba" said the pale Violet haired girl

"Merry Slush" said the third girl

"Mari Slush" said the younger version of her

"Arind Taka" said Arind

"Pat Springs" said Pat

"Ray Springs" scoffed Pat's twin

"You guys" asked Reni

"Maylu Sakura"

"Takato Matsuki"

"Sakaki" said Sakaki

"Keenan Crier"

"Henry Wong"

"Megumi Ooumi"

"Lan Hikari"

"Len Hikari"

"Allen Kakudo"

"Chaud Blaze"

"Rika"

"Dingo"

"Kouichi Kimura"

"Kouji Minamoto" Yes Kouji was their

Back to were it was when we started they had just told them every thing they knew, which included the fall of Crystal Tokyo. "…I'm glad that didn't happen in our world" Said Reni.

The reason, which they had told them about this, was the fact in her Zone, as they call it, she was Chibi-Usa's daughter and the current Sailor Moon. Though due to similar resins she has nether of her grand parents.

"So what happened in you dimension" asked Takato

"Well back when my mother was a teenager some strange force did indeed Attack crystal Tokyo oddly enough no one died and my grandparents used their lives to teleport the kingdom away and seal them. Thing is due to being ditzy the Kingdome was scattered across several planets, and a moon, and many people were still on earth, years later I was born and when I became twelve along with the other Senshi kids and the recently discovered Mew kids, which is a long story, we were sent to earth to train." said Reni

"Thing is blending in wasn't easy" said Aria "I got a job at the local animal shelter, Merry got a gob at a café, the rest went to school"

"Yes well I went to Echo Ridge Elementary school were I met one of our allies Geo Stellar, then later that Day I bumped into Pat and Ray" said Reni "then our current enemy Attacked"

"And that's about it" said Pat

"Oh wow" said Maylu

"Well until I get this thing fixed you're going to be stuck here" said Takato, who then sighed "Why me".

Before the new people could ask Maylu said "Takato has extremely bad luck when it comes to things like this"

"I'm glad he's not a trouble magnet like Ranma" laughed Henry. With that every one went to their proper worlds, but the newbies they went with Keenan.

…

Me: and their we are

Vapor: what the heck

Me: Patents is a virtue


End file.
